


Three Weeks

by madamehomesecretary, sunnyamazing



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: And other things Candi will enjoy, David's curls, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fluffy fluff fluff, reunion smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/pseuds/sunnyamazing
Summary: “I’ve missed you,” he thought he heard her say against his skin and he smiled, his hands coming to rest at her waist.“You missed me, or you missed my body?” He teased, and Julia looked up in surprise. Seeing the mischievous glint in his eye, she smirked, deciding to play along.“Definitely just your body,” she whispered lowly, her hand tracing a path down his chest and brushing across the well-defined abs she could feel through the thin material of the sleeveless shirt.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> To our dearest Candipeach26, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BISH. We thought it would be fun to write something we knew you would like. So, we give you ... this. It's a whole lot fluff, with some good smutty smut and a few fun things in between. We love you so much and are so grateful to know you and your thirstee ass. We hope you enjoy reading it! Love, your favorite SUWBs 
> 
> For anyone else reading this, here is some porn without plot, and fluff! This is the first time Laura and I have written together, so feedback would be much appreciated. :)

Three weeks. 

It had been nearly three weeks since David had seen Julia. 

Between her trip around the UK to promote her latest policy legislation, and David’s new schedule at the  station , the two had barely said more than a hello in passing in the last few days. They simply hadn’t had the time. So, when he got the chance to switch shifts with Baker for the weekend, he had jumped at the chance. 

He would have to work an extra holiday for the trade, but he couldn’t have cared less as he rushed through the corridor at Overstrand Mansions, flying up the stairs as fast as his feet could take him. As he had let himself into the building, he gave a slight nod to Julia’s security detail positioned in a car outside. Thankfully, with JTAC having lowered the terror risk, Sampson had been willing to be a bit more lenient when David requested less obvious security around their home. Julia lived with a police officer now, for Christ’s sake. 

Moving quietly, he placed his bag and suit jacket in the foyer and tilted his head to the side, listening for signs of life from somewhere inside. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard the soft notes of the piano coming from the study. He slipped his shoes and socks from his feet, leaving them on the floor as he began to move in the direction of the study, careful not to make any extra noise to draw attention to himself. 

He hoped Julia would be surprised to see him.

Pausing at the door of the studio, he leaned against the frame to listen to Julia as she played, unaware of his presence. He took in the way her wool jumper clung to her body, her hands moving slowly across the keys. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he recognized the tune as something from Chopin. It was one of her favorites. And he remembered her playing it often.

Letting his gaze fall lower, he was still smiling as he noticed the glass of wine and bright red file folder that had been abandoned on the coffee table in the lowly-lit room. His eyebrow arched in surprise when Julia spoke quietly, her hands never leaving the keys as she continued to play. 

“You’re home early...” 

It was almost a question instead of a statement, and David chuckled as Julia tilted her head to the side, turning back over her shoulder to look at him curiously as her fingers still ghosted over the keys, playing simply from memory. 

“Aye,” he said simply, moving further into the room. “How’d you know I was here?” 

His tone was curious, as he knelt down, kissing her on the cheek. 

“I could hear you breathing,” she said, shrugging as her playing stopped. “You know, for a police officer, you’re not very stealthy, P.S. Budd.”

David couldn’t help the easy chuckle that slipped from his lips as he looked down at her. 

“You never told me that when I was sneaking between hotel rooms at the Blackwood… ma’am,” he pointed out and she smirked. 

“Well, no,” she said thoughtfully after a minute. “But that’s because I was being sneaky with you,” she responded, grinning as he leaned forward again, capturing her lips with his own. 

“I missed you,” he said simply, and Julia felt her heart begin to beat a little quicker as she felt his fingers come to trace her skin where her jumper had slipped from her shoulder. She had never been an overly sentimental person, but there was something about the way he said things like that … it made her suddenly feel overwhelmed with affection for the man standing behind her. 

She looked up at him, hazel eyes softening as she took in his appearance, then reached around him for her glass of wine. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” she finally said, smiling against the rim of her glass as his fingers continued to glide over her skin delicately. “This is the first time we’ve spoken more than five words to each other since I got home.” 

She took a sip of her wine, feeling herself slip further into relaxation with her back pressed against David’s body as the cool liquid began to take effect. 

“You shouldn’t go on any more trips like that,” David said matter-of-factly. “Unless your husband gets to go, too.” 

The last part was added quickly and Julia nodded sternly. 

“I see…” she said, grinning coyly. “And why … as you say,  _ can’t _ I go?”

“I’m very pitiful while you’re gone,” David admitted. “Ella as much as told me so when they were here last weekend,” he said with a smirk. “13 year olds don’t mince words, apparently,” he added and it was Julia’s turn to laugh. 

“Neither of those things surprise me, if we’re being honest,” Julia said, placing her glass down again as David’s other hand came to rest on her other shoulder. 

“Keep playing,” he encouraged, beginning to rub her shoulder through the material of her jumper. Julia looked up at him, her head resting against his abdomen where he was still pressed against her backside. 

“Yeah?” She asked in surprise. 

“Yeah,” he echoed. 

Picking up where she left off, Julia began playing the familiar melody again and David hummed as he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling as if he was exactly where he belonged. He had waited a long time to feel this way. 

“What’s the name of this one again?” he whispered quietly, not wanting to interrupt her concentration. 

“Nocturne,” she answered, her fingers moving over the keys swiftly, as she played the song from memory. It had been one of her favorites for years, and was one of the first things she had ever played with David watching. She figured it might be something like ‘their song’ if such a thing existed. 

Leaning forward, David placed a kiss on her cheek, his lips hovering over her warm skin. Moving slightly further back, he began to leave a trail of kisses along her face, settling in behind her ear, and the spot he knew that drove her wild. Flicking his tongue out, he grinned as Julia sucked in a breath, her playing slowing as his hands began to wander. 

“I can’t play Chopin with you distracting me, Mr. Budd,” she practically whined, and David smirked as he pulled away from her.

“Good,” he murmured, taking her by the shoulders again and turning her on the stool so she was facing him with her back now to the piano. Leaning forward, he braced an arm on each side of her as she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with desire. 

They both jumped slightly in surprise as his hand slipped and hit a series of keys on the piano, letting out a mangled note that didn’t seem as if it was meant to go together at all. 

“You’re going to make my piano out of tune,” she whispered, her voice dropping as she looked up at him breathlessly, and he grinned. 

“Oops,” he said with a sly smile, leaning forward and kissing her. 

Julia arched her back further into the kiss, losing herself in the feel of his lips against hers. She smirked as David leaned down, deepening their embrace as what had started out as gentle quickly progressed into something more passionate. 

She and David didn’t spend much time apart these days, so when they did, it was always a bit of adjustment for them both. They were able to maintain short phone calls and more than a few naughty texts while she was traveling for work, but there was nothing like the feeling of being home in his arms again. 

He groaned as she bit down gently on his lip, tugging it between her teeth and looking up at him with a grin at his obvious surprise. She pulled away slowly, letting her lips hover over his as they both knew where this was going. 

“Here or in the bedroom?” He murmured, his eyes growing dark as his gaze roamed her body. She thought she might have seen them darken further as he took in the way the material had fallen further off her shoulder, revealing a bare shoulder and confirming that she was very much not wearing anything beneath it. 

Seeing the realization dawn on his face, she grinned up at him proudly, glad she had been able to surprise him for his homecoming. Though it had been a few hours earlier than she had expected him. 

“Mmm,” she said thoughtfully, cutting her eyes over her shoulder quickly. “Here would be fine, but I’m not sure how I would explain my broken piano to the repairman,” she said with a smirk as she reached out, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger nail. He hadn’t had time to shave this morning, and the stubble was scratchy against the tips of her fingers. She wrinkled her nose at the feel of it and David laughed. 

“Who said I was going to break your piano?” he asked, still braced with one arm on each side of her body.

She looked up at him, fixing him with a pointed stare. 

“Did you forget who you were talking to?” She breathed, letting her hands continue to trace his face. “You do tend to get a bit…  _ overeager _ …. At times,” she teased with a smirk, letting her voice drop an octave as she ran her thumb across his lips purposefully. 

She let out a shriek of surprise as he took his thumb in her mouth, biting down on it gently as Julia burst into a fit of unexpected laughter. 

“I’ll show you overeager,” he muttered, leaning into her body again. Julia eyed the space between his body and hers. 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she whispered, pecking him on the lips and leaving him confused as she ducked into the space between him and the piano, taking off running across the study, giggling the whole time. 

David caught on quickly, and Julia didn’t make it far before he had captured her in his embrace at the doorway, grinning as he shook his head at her antics. Turning her so her back was pressed against the door frame, he smirked at her as he pinned her in place. 

“Not quite fast enough, Julia,” he murmured, and his tone sent a wave of strong desire through her as he took a step closer to her. 

“Mmmmm, that’s too bad,” Julia replied in a hushed whisper. “And what will my punishment be, sir?” 

David felt himself begin to harden at the questioning tone in her voice, and he groaned, taking a step back. 

“Stay there,” he instructed, looking her over from head to toe. God, three weeks was too long to be away from her. He thought he remembered the jumper being one she got on their honeymoon in Paris, and the black, silk, barely-there shorts she was wearing definitely struck a fond memory or two, as well. He let his eyes travel down her long, shapely legs and he swallowed hard. 

He thought Julia might have been sharing his same thought as she stared at him with a knowing smirk. She had left her arms where he pinned them at her side before he had taken to appraising her appearance, but as she felt her cheeks flush with his admiration, she began to grow restless. 

Trailing her fingers across the silk of her shorts, she reached for the waistband, looking at David with wide, doe-like eyes. 

“Julia…” He warned. And she chuckled. 

“Yes, darling?” She answered back, her hands coming to slide her shorts down as she stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side of the study. 

“Something wrong?” she asked sweetly, watching as his neck began to flush as his eyes moved lower to the black matching lace knickers she had paired with her shorts. He recognized them instantly, as he’d had to go to Julia’s favorite boutique in the city to get her no less than  _ three _ replacement pairs.

“Don’t even think about it, David,” she warned, watching as his gaze hovered on the delicate lace. “This is my fourth pair, and so help me, if you rip these again…” She trailed off as he took a step closer to her, then two. His fingers came to toy with the bow at the waistline and Julia felt her mouth go dry. 

“You’ll what?” He asked, his grin widening as he took the material between his fingers, popping them against her hip as Julia let out a gasp of surprise, suddenly seeming lost for words. 

Her eyes went from his eyes to his mouth and back again, knowing she was tempting fate for even trying to dissuade him. But in the moment, with his fingers against the smooth skin of her hip, she really didn’t care if he ripped every pair of knickers that she owned. 

David took his wife’s silence for permission as he stepped closer, pressing her against the cool glass of the french door again. Feeling one of his hands sneak below the wool of her jumper, Julia tossed her head back against the door as he grasped a breast in his palm, massaging it as he ran his thumb over it, grinning as he felt her nipple stiffen beneath his ministrations. 

Leaning forward again, she pressed her mouth to his, wrapping an arm around his neck to make sure he stayed in place. Feeling his tongue requesting entry to her mouth, she allowed it, meeting his with her own as their kiss deepened. Feeling his hands still wandering under her jumper, she thought the room might be growing warmer as she felt her desire for him begin to pool low in her belly. 

“David,” she whispered his name against his mouth, running her fingernails through the perfectly styled curls he maintained. Ruffling his hair slightly so it was a bit more mussed than usual, she kissed him again when he started to protest, giggling against his lips. 

He began to trail a series of open-mouthed kisses across her face, making a line from her lips to her jawline and then further down. Pushing the material of her jumper further off her shoulder, he began to pepper the skin of her chest with little kisses here and there, making Julia squirm beneath his lips as he returned to her neck and then her earlobe. 

Taking her ear in his mouth, he bit down lightly, leaving Julia whimpering as she gripped him tighter to her. 

“Take me to bed, David,” she murmured, not sure she was speaking proper english at all as her head went back to rest against the glass again, her body rubbing against him of her own volition. She could feel him straining against his trousers as he pressed his body closer to hers so that she could feel just how much she was affecting him. 

“I don’t think … we’re going to make it to the bedroom, love,” he murmured at her ear and Julia felt herself grow hotter at his insinuation and his tone. His voice was low and gravelly in her ear, and she felt goosebumps popping up along her skin as she recognized the tone well. 

As if to punctuate the thought, he moved his hand to her hip, thrusting slightly against her body and she bit down on her bottom lip at the feel of him pushing against the thin layer of lace, where she wanted him so badly. 

Running her manicured hands slowly down his arms, she could feel his muscles rippling beneath the cotton of his white button down shirt. He was still very dressed compared to her, and she intended to tell him as much. 

“You … have on too many clothes, Sergeant Budd,” she told him matter-of-factly, reaching for his black skinny tie as she did so. Pulling the knot loose, she took the end of the tie in each hand and used it to pull him closer to her face, taking the opportunity to kiss him lightly. 

Deciding to make a bit of a game of it, she took the silk, draping it around her neck as she ran her nails up and down the front of his shirt, coming closer and closer to the buttons with each pass. She thought the tie might have had the desired effect as she watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed hard as he looked at her, letting his eyes linger on the silk around her neck. 

Finally letting her fingers land on the small, shiny buttons of his shirt, she stared into his eyes as she began to unfasten each one, leaning into a kiss after each button was released. Another button. Another kiss. Then another. And another. 

David was enjoying the teasing, though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to be inside of her. It was a bittersweet torture she was putting him through, and he was sure she was loving every minute of it. 

Pulling his shirt from his trousers in a flourish of movement, Julia grinned proudly as she reached the end of the line, his shirt opening completely to reveal his tight white undershirt. Releasing her from his grasp, he rested his arms at his side, letting her push the material slowly off his shoulders as it fell to the ground with a slight rustle of the fabric. 

He closed his eyes as she took a step away from the door, her mouth coming to seek out the skin of his muscled shoulders, kissing and lightly biting him. 

“I’ve missed you,” he thought he heard her say against his skin and he smiled, his hands coming to rest at her waist.

“You missed me, or you missed my body?” He teased, and Julia looked up in surprise. Seeing the mischievous glint in his eye, she smirked, deciding to play along. 

“Definitely just your body,” she whispered lowly, her hand tracing a path down his chest and brushing across the well-defined abs she could feel through the thin material of the sleeveless shirt. Her fingers continued their journey downward as she brushed lightly against the bulge in his pants, grinning devilishly as he sucked in a breath, unconsciously bucking into her hand. 

“Take off your shirt,” she instructed, biting her bottom lip as she stepped back to watch him undress. 

David shook his head, and Julia eyed him curiously, one perfectly arched eyebrow shooting up in surprise. 

“No?” She asked, unsure of the game he was playing. 

“No,” he repeated. “Only if you take yours off first.” 

Julia rolled her eyes slightly, but laughed at his efforts. 

“A+ for persistence, Mr. Budd,” she said, her mouth turning upward into a smirk. 

“And what do I get for my studious efforts, Ms. Montague?” He asked cheekily, his eyes coming to meet hers as he enjoyed their easy playfulness. 

“Hmmmmm,” she said, bringing her index finger to her chin. “I suppose I have to take my jumper off, as requested,” she said with a slight shrug. “But hang on to that student and professor idea,” she said with a grin. “We’ll try that some other time.”

Before David could say anything, she reached for the edge of her jumper, pulling it over her head and leaving her in nothing but his favorite black lace knickers. Dropping the jumper to the floor, she smirked as she stood proudly in front of him. 

“Your turn.”

David nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as he echoed her motion with his undershirt, peeling it off over his head and dropping it onto the growing pile of clothes littering the study. He stared at her unabashedly, his gaze lingering on her breasts and then slowly moving down her body. 

“Okay, enough teasing,” he said, clearing his throat as he stepped forward, his hands resting on her waist as he lifted her off the ground. 

Julia let out a noise of surprise as he picked her up, but she didn’t hesitate in wrapping her long, limber legs around his waist as he stepped from the study into the hall. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to steady them. She let her fingers come to the nape of his neck, running them through his hair and tugging on his curls as she briefly wondered where he was taking her.

She didn’t have to wonder long as he pushed a stack of envelopes from the day’s post off the console table in the foyer and sat her down on top of the wooden surface. As he stood in front of her, Julia let her eyes fall to his trousers, biting down on her lip as she stared at him. She didn’t hesitate as she reached for the buckle of his belt, moving fervently as she undid it, pushing it aside. Reaching for the button on his pants, and then the zipper, she undid them both quickly, grateful for his assistance in pushing them down his powerful thighs and stepping out of them.

Reaching out, her palm came to brush against the bulge in his boxers, and she groaned, feeling him hard and ready for her, pulsing under the thin material of his boxers. Running her nails slowly across the length of him, she grinned as she felt him twitch beneath her touch. 

Bringing her lips to trace along the taut skin of his neck and shoulders, she placed open mouth kisses there, grinning against him as she put more pressure on him, rubbing him slowly as he groaned against her, his hand buried in her hair. 

A gasp slipped from her lips as he tugged at her locks, pulling her head back to look at him as his hand slipped into her knickers, finding her ready for him. He let out a growl of possessiveness that made Julia shiver as his fingers began to toy with her. Julia gasped as she felt his fingers slip inside of her and she arched her back at the relief of finally feeling him inside of her. 

Julia moaned as she moved against his hand, drawing him further into her and then letting him slide back out. She began to huff as she moved her hips faster and David withdrew his fingers, leaving Julia suddenly confused. 

He kissed her suddenly, placing his hand at the small of her back and pulling her forward on the console so that she was pressed against him. As his tongue entered her mouth again, she tangled hers with his, sucking gently. 

David couldn’t help but grin against her mouth as he reached for her knickers and pulled hard, feeling the lace give beneath his fingers as a ripping sound filled the foyer. 

“Fuck,” Julia murmured, glancing down at her now-tattered underwear. Even though she gave David a hard time about it, she always found it _so_ hot when he did that. She whimpered under her breath as she watched him slide his boxers off, his cock springing free as he pulsed and throbbed for her. 

Taking his cock in his hand, she watched as he pumped himself a few times before he teased her, rubbing against her and then pulling away. On the third time he tried to pull away, she shook her head, reaching for him and pushing herself down onto him. Her jaw dropped at the feeling of having him inside of her again, and she wrapped her legs around his arse, determined to keep him there. 

“No more teasing,” she said, echoing his line from earlier in the study and he smirked as he felt her legs tighten around him, her heels digging into him as he began to set the pace. Burying her head in his shoulder, she cried out against him as he thrust in and out of her, her walls tightening around him with each new movement. 

Pulling back to watch him, Julia leaned against the wall, arching into him as David’s brow furrowed in concentration. She gasped, feeling the fire begin to burn in her as he brushed against her bundle of nerves and she dug her nails into his shoulder hard as they bucked against each other, picking up the pace as they each drew closer to their end. 

Reaching between them and circling his index finger against her, David watched as Julia came undone, her legs beginning to tremble around him. Her breasts were pressed against his bare chest, and squeezing her eyes shut, she buried her head into his neck, whimpering against his flushed skin. Thrusting harder into her, he groaned her name as he came apart, spilling into her recklessly as she cried out against him.

David braced himself against the console, trying to catch his breath as they both relaxed in each other’s arms, spent from the frenzied pace of their reunion. It was a long moment before either of them spoke. 

“ _ Now _ , will you take me to bed?” Julia asked, a satisfied smirk on her face as David laughed, slipping from her body. 

“I think that can be arranged, Mrs. Budd,” he said smiling as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. She couldn’t help but smile at the name. In public, she was Julia Montague-Budd, Home Secretary, but here with her husband, she was simply Mrs. Budd. And she had never been more grateful for David.

“I love you,” the words were sincere and slipped from her lips as she leaned forward, kissing him again. 

He smiled. 

“I love you, too.”

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled to herself as she took in her familiar surroundings. She was no longer at some random hotel and expected to be on the promotion schedule, looking every bit the perfect politician and impressing everyone she met. She was at home, somewhere, that if she took last night's activities into consideration, she had already impressed the only other resident of the household. 

She yawned as she stretched and reached out for the other side of the bed, pouting as she found nothing but cold sheets at her fingertips. 

“David?” she called, her voice still sleepy. 

She paused a moment, awaiting his reply, but there was none. She wondered if he had been expected to work today, but she didn’t remember him telling her he did. However, their conversations whilst she was away had been limited and last night when she had imagined they would catch up, he had distracted her during her piano playing and talking had been forgone, replaced by catching up in other ways instead. 

She shuffled from the bed, her feet padding the carpet into the bathroom. Still no sign of David. But he had left one of his shirts hanging on the towel rack, so she picked it up and slipped it on over her shoulders, buttoning it carefully. 

She snuck a look at her reflection in the mirror, unable to help smirking at the face that was staring back at her. There was no doubt that being home was good for her. The mussed hair, the sore body and the still swollen bottom lip were certainly evidence of a night well-spent. She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and then left the bathroom in search of her husband. 

She didn't have to send out a search party, as she soon found him in the kitchen. His back was toward her, as he stood at the stove. The radio was playing in the background and she could hear him singing to himself softly: An Elton John song that she recognized as one he had sung many times before. 

She smiled as she allowed herself a moment to admire the man standing in front of her, cooking in only his fitted black boxers, a tea towel casually thrown over his left shoulder. She was  _ very  _ happy to be home. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” He chuckled as he turned around to face her, smiling brightly. “Are you hungry?” he questioned as he gestured towards the frying pan in front of him. 

“Sleeping beauty?” She answered with pout, moving to stand beside him and leaning in to kiss him softly, pressing her lips to his as one of her hands moved to trace patterns on one of his arms. “I didn’t even hear you get up.” 

He laughed. “Aye, you didn’t move,” he told her, shaking his head. “I’ve not been up for long. Just enough time to take a shower and start this,” he explained as she took in his still damp hair and the curls at the back of his neck. “I was going to leave you to sleep. I thought you might’ve needed it.” 

Julia yawned again, nodding as she snuck one of her fingers around him and stole a tomato from the chopping board beside him. “I did,” she answered with another nod. “I had my best sleep in weeks. Hotel beds cannot compete with the one we have here. I missed our bed.” 

“I see,” he answered as he turned away from her for a moment to move toward the fridge, opening it and retrieving the eggs from one of the shelves. “Do you want one or two?” he questioned, turning back to peer at her as she stole another tomato. 

“Two,” she mumbled through a mouthful of tomato. 

He smiled at her. 

“Do we have a bit of an appetite, Mrs. Budd?” he questioned as he tilted his head, raising a brow in her direction. “Not just the bed you missed then?” 

She pretended to think for a moment, chuckling to herself softly. “There could have been something else that I missed, too.”

“Something? Or someone?” David questioned. He knew he was fishing for compliments, but he wanted her to admit that she had missed him as much as he had missed her. 

He had received some inside information about what she had been like while she was away. Kim had sneakily sent him a text message, asking him to call Julia as soon as possible about a week into her trip. 

_ It’s been a day from hell _ , Kim had described and had suggested that his wife could do with hearing from her husband. She followed up to say that if he didn't call, Kim couldn’t and wouldn’t be held responsible for what his wife did next. He had waited ten minutes so as to not alert Julia to the fact that Kim had called for reinforcements and had then called her. She had sounded frustrated and exhausted and it took all of his self control to not jump in his car and drive through the night until he had found whatever random location she had been staying at. 

“Are you fishing for compliments? Did you not hear enough last night?” Julia asked as David stepped back to be beside her, reaching into the egg carton and cracking four eggs into the pan, shuffling bacon to the side. 

He turned to smile at her. “Might be,” He suggested with a cheeky wink as he too now stole a piece of tomato and ate it. 

Julia pouted and poked him in the lower back. “You won’t have any left to cook.” She chuckled as she reached out to pinch at his earlobe, before she moved her fingers to play with one of the stray curls behind his ear, twirling it in between one of her index fingers. 

He reached for the tea towel and swatted it at her legs, making her jump. 

“Aye,” David began, “so it’s okay for you to swan in here and eat my hard work?” 

She shook her head and laughed. “And just when I was going to compliment you on your breakfast skills … and your other skills.” 

“And these … other skills?” David questioned, wrinkling his nose as he reached out for one of her hands, interlocking their fingers and pulling her into his embrace. 

She sighed happily as she breathed in his familiar and comforting scent, so clean and fresh. She kissed at his collarbone as he snuck his hand underneath the bottom of her shirt. “You smell nice,” she said as she continued to kiss up his shoulders, smirking as his Adam's apple wobbled under her lips. He was laughing at her. 

“Are you sure it isn’t the smell of bacon?”

“You suddenly don’t like compliments this morning?” She questioned. “I’m sure you were searching for one just before?” She teased as she tilted her head upward to look at him. “Are you adding those tomatoes?” 

“Tomorrow,” David began as Julia moved to sit on the counter beside him, her long bare legs swinging down from the counter as she tapped the side of one of his legs with her toes. He fixed her with a pointed stare. “You cook breakfast.” 

Julia raised a manicured brow as she watched David add the tomatoes to the frying pan, jumping backwards as some of the oil spattered backwards at him. “Ouch,” he complained as he stepped away from the stove, brushing at a spot on his chest. 

Julia chuckled from her sitting position, leaning over to turn the frying pan down. “Does that count as cooking?” she questioned as David pouted. 

He shook his head. 

“No, it does not. Have you risked injury for our breakfast this morning?” He asked dramatically.

“I have warned you about standing too close to the stove in just your boxers,” she scolded as she stepped down from the counter and wandered over to him. “Perhaps you should stand back here.” She added as she ran one of her fingers along his jawline, tutting softly. “I would hate for you to be injured.”

“But,” he began, “now I’m too far away to cook.” 

“Hmm.” Julia said thoughtfully as she leant in and kissed the tip of his nose. “I guess I had better help then,” she said as she stole the spatula from his fingers, striding over to the frying pan and peering at the contents carefully. Luckily this would not be a test of her limited culinary skills. David had done all of the heavy lifting. She slowly flipped the eggs over and then the bacon, before turning back to David. “Breakfast is almost ready, darling,” she teased. “We are going to need some plates and cutlery.” 

David chuckled. “Yes Ma’am,” he answered with a mock salute as he stepped toward the cupboard, reaching up to fetch plates from the top shelf. 

She whistled lowly as the muscles in his back rippled as he stretched, he turned back to face her. “Do you see something you like?” he questioned her with a smirk.

Julia shook her head quickly. “I was whistling at the bacon.” 

David smirked as he brought the plates to her, placing them on the counter, as he leant in to softly place an open mouthed kiss on her neck. “Aye,” he murmured against her skin. “You’re sure, it’s all about the bacon?” 

Julia rolled her eyes as he tilted his head upwards to meet her eyes as he raised one of his eyebrows at her and smiled as she carefully placed the eggs, bacon and tomatoes on the plates, giving him slightly more of a serving. She ducked from his embrace and picked up her plate, picking up a tomato between her fingers. “You had better eat up, Mr. Budd.” She said teasingly as she placed the tomato in her mouth and then licked her finger. “We have shopping to do today.” 

He looked at her in confusion as he handed her a fork from the drawer and then took one for himself. Neither of them seemed to be moving to eat breakfast at the table, as they both seemed happy enough to eat in the kitchen. 

“My, how easily you forget…” Julia chuckled. “I seem to recall there is another pair of torn knickers in our foyer?” 

“You’re going to make me go back there again?” He groaned. 

“I seem to recall,” Julia reminded him, “that I warned you about ripping my last pair.” 

David stabbed a piece of egg with his fork, before he looked at her carefully, a slight blush appearing on his neck. “You know those women know me by name now.” He admitted as he recalled the looks the boutique owners give him as they welcome Mr. Budd back into their upmarket lingerie store. “They don't even ask me what I need. They just go off and retrieve them from the back.” He explains, emphasising all of his words as he looked down on his plate. 

Julia laughed, her shoulders shaking slightly. She had never known anyone who could add as many additional letters to simple words before and roll letters with his tongue that weren’t usually rolled. She pondered the idea of David in the lingerie boutique for a moment, her lips turning up into a smile. “Perhaps I need to make sturdier choices this time.” 

He shook his head, there was no way she was going to that store and not buying more of his favorites. “You can make additional choices,” he granted. “We do need more replacements.” 

Julia tutted. “You know they don’t allow husbands in the changing rooms.”

“Maybe they’d make an exception for their favorite customer,” David shrugged.

“Home Secretary caught in flagrante with former PPO turned husband,” Julia announced loudly. “I can see the headlines now,” she added with a smirk. “Besides, I have other shopping to do as well.” 

David groaned. “So, I am going back to see those ladies alone.  _ Again _ ?” 

“I would say,” Julia began as she pecked him on the cheek, “I told you so. But I’m not that kind of wife.” 

He shook his head. “You sure about that?” She reached out to hit him on the arm. “You are the kind of wife that plays the piano half-naked though?” 

“I don’t believe I heard any complaining last night, Mr. Budd. In fact, I am pretty sure, I heard quite the opposite.”

“Eat your breakfast, Mrs. Budd.” David suggested. “You’re going to need the energy.”


End file.
